


Spy Wives

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gun fights, Spy Stuff, Spywives AU, generally fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That wasn’t what you said when we found out about the nature of each other’s occupations.” Peggy smiled.</p><p>“You also had a gun to my head.” Angie paused, “Is it weird that I found that attractive?”</p><p>Peggy shrugged, “Is it too late to give my apologies?”</p><p>“We’re awfully far past it don’t you think? Being spy-wives and all.” Angie smoothed out Peggy’s shirt with her fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy Wives

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the spywives AU. I hope this tickles someone's fancy.

“Angie, darling.” Peggy said politely, “Do you know where the extra pistol got off to?”

Angie ducked as a bullet shrieked into the wall behind her. The dimly lit warehouse didn't help her stay out of sight. First you have to have sight to be in or out of it. A few more bullets pounded the wall they were ducked behind before Angie replied.

“Right here.” Angie tossed the gun over to Peggy.

In a quick motion, Peggy dropped the empty handgun in her hand and snatched the airborne one. She peeked from the corner and trained her sights on one of the men firing at them. One squeeze of the trigger and the man dropped to the floor like a block of lead.

“Desk work hasn’t impacted your aim, huh.” Angie commented from where she was snapping off shots like an expert marksman.

“Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t exactly desk work.” Peggy stood up as one of the men approached the wall.

He turned the corner and Peggy clocked him in the forehead with the butt of her gun. Once he was on the ground, everything fell silent. Peggy started to step out from their cover when Angie yanked her backwards. Angie steadied her firing arm on Peggy’s shoulder and shot at the man coming out from his concealment from the corner.

“I got the last one, though.” Angie boasted.

Peggy smiled at that. She reached up and wiped away a spot of blood that had hit Angie’s face. Then her expression sobered up.

“Drop the guns, dear.” Peggy ordered, “Ready to put on a performance?”

“Always.” Angie started emptying the clips on the guns.

The warehouse wasn’t exactly part of her plan. After that suspicious guy in the suit approached her at dinner with Angie earlier in the night things stopped going to plan. The plan included more kissing and less shooting. Peggy took Angie's hand and stepped close enough to kiss her.

“Getting frisky on the job, Carter?” Angie smirked, “It’d be a little more tempting if there weren’t a couple dead guys behind you.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, “I forget you’re still bothered by that.”

She took Angie’s hand and pulled her along closely as she exited the building. When they got to the parking lot outside they grimaced at Peggy’s car. In the moonlight they could see it had scratches and burns from the pulse-pounding car chase that took them from their nice dinner to here. Angie pulled up her dress as she walked over the charred tire remnants. She had ditched the heels mid car chase for a pair of black sneakers she had stored in the back of Peggy’s sedan. Not the best outfit really. 

Peggy pulled the handle of the car and stumbled backwards when the entire door came off with it. She rolled her eyes and dropped the hunk of metal to the ground.

“Aw, Pegs. I know how much you liked that car.” Angie squeezed her girlfriend’s hand.

“It’s just a car.” Peggy stated.

She let go of Angie’s hand and walked to what looked like their best chance of getting back in any reasonable amount of time. Angie followed slightly behind her. Sensing just how tense Peggy was, she quietly followed her into one of the men’s cars. Peggy found the keys not far into the parking lot and started it up.

Once they were on the road, Angie felt inclined to put a gentle hand on Peggy’s arm. Peggy glanced quickly over to Angie and shook her head.

“Angie I’m sorry that our date floundered as quickly as it did.” Peggy apologized.

“It’s fine. Nothing I can’t handle.” Angie rubbed a light circle into Peggy’s arm.

One hand let go of the wheel and met Angie’s hand with her own. The street lights strobed across their joined hands on the gearshift as they drove through the city they had misguidedly decided to vacation in.

Angie spoke again, “You know when I went for that audition years ago, I thought it looked like a strange building for casting, you know.”

Peggy laughed, “And now you’re working for the CIA.”

“At least my acting skills are being put to good use.”

“Speaking of which.” Peggy pulled the car into the parking lot of a fairly upscale hotel towards the center of town, “One last work thing to handle.”

They piled out of the car and linked arms as they walked into the hotel. Stumbling the slightest bit and laughing about nothing they approached the concierge’s desk.

“Hi.” Angie giggled.

Peggy all but collapsed against the desk and Angie snorted as she watched her friend struggle to stay upright.

“Is there something I can help you with?” The desk worker asked with a smile.

“Yes, we’re looking for a guy.” Angie lolled her head a little bit and charmed him with a smile.

He asked for his name and Peggy, being the one who actually knew it, spouted it off quickly. He eyed them up suspiciously, but a little flirting went a long way and after a few minutes they quickly convinced him that the man forget to give them his room number but met at a party earlier (or some story to that effect)

They stumbled out of his view and immediately fixed their posture. Peggy adjusted her hair as they made their way to the elevator.

“Your drunk could use improving.” Angie taunted.

The elevator opened with a ding and they plugged the number of the room that the man was staying in.

“It has been a while since I’ve done field work.” She reminded her.

“So how come this guy wants you six feet under?” Angie asked.

The elevator doors opened and they began their search for the correct numbered room.

“I’m the head of a very powerful and very covert agency.” Peggy informed her, “A better question is who doesn’t want me dead.”

“The answer would be –“ Angie stopped short at the door.

Peggy put her back to the wall right next to the door as Angie knocked on the wood. It echoed in the room, but she heard footsteps move towards the door. When it opened a man looked her up and down.

“Yes?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Hi, I had this room earlier, but I checked out. Are my sunglasses in here?” Angie put on that blasted smile again and he was hooked.

“I don’t think so, but do you want to come in and look?” He opened the door and motioned her in.

The minute Angie was through the doorway, Peggy tackled the man from her hiding spot and pulled him into an effective chokehold. Once he was incapacitated, Peggy dropped him to the ground.

"Answer would be ...?" Peggy said expectantly.

"Me." Angie nodded as they left the room.

"You don't want me dead? How romantic." Peggy said sarcastically as they entered the elevator once more.

“Peggy … “ Angie whined.

Peggy dialed at her phone and put it to her ear. She placed a finger on her lips and gave Angie a promising smile. Just not promising enough. Angie leaned up against her and made some more protesting noises. Peggy clapped her free hand over Angie’s mouth.

“Hello, yes. I’m fine.” Peggy let the other line yammer for a second, “Listen, do we have any active agents in Paris?”

With the pause, Angie broke free from her captivity and started whining again.

“Yes. Yes.” Peggy glared at Angie and pushed her away, “Room 386”

Angie leaned up and covered their slight height difference to kiss Peggy’s cheek. Her hands were playfully pulling at Peggy’s collar in an attempt to get her off the phone. Eventually Peggy ended her call and turned her frustrated gaze to Angie.

“What on earth are you doing?”

Peggy’s hands went to the other girl’s hips and she couldn’t keep a smile off her face.

“Admit that tonight was fun.” Angie demanded.

“I won’t admit that.” Peggy turned her head away.

“CIA and S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives working together.”

“That wasn’t what you said when we found out about the nature of each other’s occupations.” Peggy smiled.

“You also had a gun to my head.” Angie paused, “Is it weird that I found that attractive?”

Peggy shrugged, “Is it too late to give my apologies?”

“We’re awfully far past it don’t you think. Being spy-wives and all.” Angie smoothed out Peggy’s shirt with her fingers.

“Spy-wives? We aren’t married.”

“We could be.”

Peggy stopped.

“We could?”

“Yeah. Where better to get engaged than Paris?” Angie gestured to the empty elevator, “Not the Eiffel Tower, but hey.”

Peggy leaned forward and met lips with Angie. She could taste the sweat of the night on her lips and maybe a hint of iron from blood, but that wasn’t going to keep her. Angie slipped down to the hem of Peggy’s shirt and began to sneak it up her sides..

They were instantly reminded of their location when the elevator doors opened. A young couple began to gawk at them from the other side.

“Sorry.” Angie said hastily, “It’s our honeymoon.”

Peggy can’t remember ever laughing as hard as she did after that.


End file.
